


“Booloween II: I Ain’t Afraid of No Ghost!”

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized five year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: This sequel is for SherlockianonFire who asked for more.++++Any seasonNo warningsFrom Cassie’s & Janet’s POVsContinued from “Booloween”





	“Booloween II: I Ain’t Afraid of No Ghost!”

_Cassie’s POV_

Haunting the neighborhood for goodies, Cassie had her hands full of a wee ghostie. Daniel had been constantly _booing_ at anyone that came near them. It was giving her a headache. That and all the other spooky noises surrounding them.

I don’t know how Uncle Jack handles the kid. Honestly, I’ve had to hold Daniel back from running off so many times I’ve lost count. Good thing I’m Xena, Warrior Princess and have strong muscles.

Suddenly Daniel decided to stop moving and I nearly plowed into him. Now what? I glanced down thinking maybe he lost some candy from his pumpkin treat bag. But nope. I found the kid staring up at something or someone. When I caught sight of the spectre in front of us I had to admit the spook’s way, way taller than Teal’c. “Daniel,” I gently nudge his back, “come on. We’ve still have a lot of houses to visit.”

Pointing a shaky finger toward the tall shrouded form, Daniel whispered, “He’s scary.”

“Just say _boo_ like you’ve been doing and he’ll vanish into the night." Mom and Uncle Jack are a little distance away, giving us kids some space. I hope they don’t come rushing up thinking Daniel’s hurt or something.

“But I’m only a five year old ghost,” mumbled Daniel. He decided to try anyway. " _Boo!_ " Twisting around, he glanced at Cassie. "It didn't work."

I’m sure he’s now pouting underneath that sheet. So I reminded him about one of his favorite movies. “Remember Ghostbusters?” I wished I could actually see Daniel’s expression. I’ll just have to use my imagination I guess. Feeling a slight tug of my hand my fingers tangle with Daniel's and we’re off again but it’s my best friend’s next words which made my warrior soul sing with pride.

“ _I ain’t afraid of no ghost!_ ”

“Even if you were, you’ve got Xena, Warrior princess watching your six.” We both ended up giggling after that. Glancing over my shoulder I saw our parents waving at me. Giving them a thumb’s up, Daniel and I continued on our way.

++++

_Janet’s POV_

_Later at Stargate Command_

The Halloween party was in full swing when we arrived. All the kid’s costumes were great! There were ghouls, goblins, witches, fairies, Draculas and a Frankenstine that rivaled Teal’c’s costume. Were those bolts real sticking out the sides of his neck? I'd only know if Frankie ended up in my infirmary. It was fun watching all the Trick or Treaters running around trying to terrorize the base personnel a/k/a their parents.

Watching Cassie and Daniel join the rest of the kids, I grimaced. Next time I’ll take care of his costume. Sam really didn’t make those eye slits wide enough. The poor kid tripped several times during his Trick or Treating, despite having a tight hold of my daughter's hand and his Halloween flashlight with him. The last time he fell was a doozy. But he refused to remove the _shroud_ as Jack called it. By the way I’m off duty so being on a first name basis with the colonel is an okay thing. Anyway, I digress. Daniel’s costume is now covered entirely with dark mud splotches. “Daniel the dirty ghost.” Mumbling under my breath I caught Jack’s amused look. He’s snickering. Great!

"Better than Casper the friendly ghost." Watching his son, Jack thought that Danny was setting a new fashion trend for haunting shrouds everywhere.. _camo ghosts_. Yup! Had a nice ring to it. He decided to share his thoughts with his son.

++++

_About twenty minutes later_

Mmmmm, Daniel really needed to take that costume off or he'll end up in my infirmary from tripping over his own two little feet. Feeling my daughter by my side I said, "Cassie, get him to take that sheet off before he hurts himself or someone else."

"Can't, mom."

"Why not?" I demanded, using my best doctor's voice.

"Uncle Jack went and told Daniel that he was a _camo ghostie_ now." Rolling her eyes, Cassie went over to grab some food.

I shot Jack an irritated look. The man responsible for it ignored me. He must have forgotten that I have a very big needle with his name on it for tomorrow's physical.

"What's up, Doc?" Jack just loved to wind Janet up. She always rose to the bait so easily that he couldn't resist doing it.

"As if you didn't know," I muttered. It seemed that Daniel was showing off his costume to Walter and Siler. Also he was practicing his _booing_ technique much to the older men's amusement. So Jack and I decided to join them. As we did so I couldn't help but overhear Walter's words.

"Great idea, Daniel," chirped Walter. Glancing up at Siler, he chuckled. "Who would have thought of a ghost wearing camouflage?"

"Only our own tiny archaeologist." Agreeing with the other man, Siler held out a plateful of freshly baked M&M cookies to Daniel. Amused when he saw an arm and hand magically appear to snatch one of the cookies from the plate, Siler asked. "How'd you make your costume so realistic?"

Xena, my own Warrior Princess, saved me from responding to the sargeant's innocent question.

"Good old fashioned _mud_." Laughing, Cassie went on her way again to join some kids more her age.

Siler simply nodded his head in understanding. He probably did. As I recall, when Daniel had been a full grown archaeologist, he had told me that the sargeant had four children. That would prepare you for anything. I glanced down at my very young friend. He was snagging another cookie off of Siler's plate. It was amusing to watch his small arm and hand, plus cookie, disappear back underneath that dirty shroud that I'm itching to remove.

Cassie spotted Aunt Sam coming in and waved her over to the table loaded with food. She noticed the bright smile on Sam's face fade the moment she spotted Daniel.

"What happened to him?" Perplexed, Sam's gaze locked with Janet's knowing out of all of them she'd get a sensible answer.

Putting my arm around my best friend's shoulder, I pulled her to one side. "Let's just say that next time Halloween comes around you and I will go buy Daniel's costume." Patting her shoulder a couple of times I added, "That is if he's still little by then." One look at Sam's face told me she realized that the five year old boy had met a mud puddle bigger than him and lost the battle.

" _Sam!_ " cried Daniel, twirling around to show her his new fashion sense, "I'm a camo ghostie! _Booooooo!_ "

Listening to Daniel explain to Sam about his run-in with another ghoul, and how he wasn't a bit afraid, I saw Sam's eyes sparkle with amusement. She was laughing as she got out her camera and began taking snapshots of Daniel and Cassie.

Nudging Jack in the side, I pointed to my Warrior Princess and his camo ghostie. "It doesn't take much to make our kids happy." Trademark Jack, he just had to have the last word.

"Wait until they get older."

In Daniel's case I hope that happens sooner rather than later. Watching Jack saunter off toward where Walter was handing out punch, I figured the other punch bowl not on the table for the kids was of the spiked variety. Good thing I'm the designated driver.

The End


End file.
